Image analysis involves performing processes on images or video in order to identify and extract meaningful information from the images or video. In many cases, these processes are performed on digital images using digital image processing techniques. Computers are frequently used for performing this analysis because large amounts of data and complex computations may be involved. Many image processing techniques are designed to emulate recognition or identification processes which occur through human visual perception and cognitive processing. Object detection techniques often involve use of a background model of the scene of interest.
Over time background models may become outdated or corrupt. In such a case, elements that properly belong to the background may be improperly flagged as foreground elements requiring analysis. These elements are called ghosts. Oftentimes it is difficult to categorize ghosts as they may initially appear to be actual foreground elements. Ghosts result in wasted computer or user time required to eliminate ghosts from video analysis.
Overview
A method for image ghost removal is provided. The method for image ghost removal includes receiving an image and a background model related to the image, and generating a foreground mask based on the image and the background model. The method also includes identifying image ghosts within the foreground mask, and updating the background model to eliminate the image ghosts.
In another embodiment, a computer system configured for image ghost removal is provided. The computer system includes a memory configured to store images and background models, and a processor coupled to the memory. The processor is configured to receive an image and a background model related to the image, and to generate a foreground mask based on the image and the background model. The processor is also configured to identify image ghosts within the foreground mask, and update the background model to eliminate the image ghosts.
In a further embodiment, a non-transitory computer readable medium having stored thereon program instructions for image ghost removal is provided. When executed by a computer system, the program instructions direct the computer system to receive an image and a background model related to the image, and to generate a foreground mask based on the image and the background model. The program instructions also direct the computer system to identify image ghosts within the foreground mask, and update the background model to eliminate the image ghosts.